


Test Flight

by Juulna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Kylux, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, reader is a pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna
Summary: A few months ago you had caught sight of something you really shouldn't have. Everything was going well with your direct superiors, however, so it came as a surprise when you were called to General Hux's quarters after your shift. Perhaps you shouldn't have been so surprised at what - and who - you found there. General Hux and Kylo Ren were certainly happy to have finally got you right where they wanted you. Disclaimed.





	Test Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniLV/gifts), [ElmiDol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/gifts).



> New author's note: This was taken down when I was hacked in January 2017. I'm reposting it now and hope that you enjoy!
> 
> Original author's note: (I will not apologize for the title even though it is very cheesy lmao.)
> 
> To all my normal subscribers, this might not be for you!
> 
> It's a threesome Kylo/Reader/Hux fic, with some light, pre-established Kylux that doesn't get delved into much here, but it is noticeable. I just... had a plot bunny (porn bunny?) that I could not shake, and thus I ended up with this. Thanks to ElmiDol and DaniLV for fueling my reader/OC SW addiction... actually, maybe I should blame you instead of thank you. *glares but sends you hearts anyway*
> 
> This is unbeta'd except by my eyes, as when I wrote this I practically refused to let my beta Annaelle see it out of embarrassment. 
> 
> For those interested, I hope you enjoy some PWP!
> 
> y/n = your name
> 
> l/n = (your) last name

You hesitated before the door to General Hux's rooms, unsure on whether to knock or not. Yes, he had called you here himself, had given you orders to see him after your shift ended, and yet… there was something off about the whole situation. It was extremely rare for anyone to be called to his quarters, not his office, and you considered turning the other way, professionalism be damned. Although you were the head of the pilots on board the _Finalizer_ , you were still subject to obeying the general's orders, however. You knew that, and your reputation demanded you remain.

So, there you were.

You really did need to get a move on, though. You had every right to be in this hallway as your rooms were located here as well, but if you stood in front of the wrong doorway for much longer, someone would be sure to notice.

But… what did he _want_? He'd never called you to his quarters before. Perhaps he…

 _Kriff it_. There was no way to tell what the general wanted. You might have been observing him for months now, him and his co-commander, but you still didn't know the first thing about unpacking his motives for doing anything. He was smart, composed, refined, and dedicated… and oh _Maker_ he had been pulling you in like gravity did a moon.

Not to mention what Kylo Ren did to you.

Your eyes widened as you suddenly worried you hadn't been inconspicuous enough. Kylo Ren was a mind reader… perhaps you were here to be disciplined for your inappropriate thoughts towards your superiors. Of which you had had _many_ in the last few months. Ever since…

'Breathe…' you told yourself internally. 'Get your act together. You're not some green cadet, fresh out of the academy. You're a Captain of the First Order―you're better than this.'

Making sure your trousers and jacket were in order, you lifted your hand and knocked.

You heard the muted sounds of a voice calling out as they walked towards the door, and moments later you were face to face with the general.

"Captain," he greeted you.

"General." You saluted him. You fought a small but shocked smile as you took in the sight of the general before you in lounge pants and sleeveless shirt, bare feet curling into the carpet of the entryway. You had never seen him so dressed down. It was… enticing.

"At ease, (l/n). Come in, please." He stepped back, indicating for you to enter his rooms with a sweep of his arm.

You hadn't expected that.

"Captain, good of you to join us," came a modulated voice you knew too well as you made your way into the living space.

You _really_ hadn't expected that.

Your eyes widening, you flicked your gaze from the masked and robed figure leaning against the kitchen counter to the general who had just drawn parallel with you. "What's going on, sir?" you asked, your throat suddenly dry.

The First Knight pushed himself away from the counter and made his way towards you with a slow, predatory motion that had your mind scrambling in an attempt to cover up all the feelings the sight elicited.

He stopped barely a foot away from you and reached up towards his mask. The hiss of air being released and the whirring of gears and electronics sounded as he pulled it away from his face.

It was the first time you'd seen his face, and all you could do was stare as he dropped the mask onto the carpet at your feet.

He was… he was… oh _Maker_ , he was handsome. That hair, that nose, a fierce scar bisecting one fathomless eye, making him appear fiercer than with the mask… his plush lips…

You dropped your gaze as your cheeks flushed bright red, your mind imagining all the wonderful things he could do to you with those beautiful, full lips.

"That, and so much more I could do to you, (l/n)," he murmured.

Your head snapped up, gaze meeting his accidentally out of shock, though you lost all ability to move your eyes once they had locked with his. You knew he had read your mind, and you wondered at what else he had―or _could_ ―pluck from your thoughts.

"I try not to pry into the minds of those I respect, Captain, but your thoughts have found their way to mine, and were too tantalizing for me to resist these past months…" His gloved hand lifted and touched your cheek gently before falling away.

From the corner of your eye you saw the general step even closer against your side, a mere handbreadth between his chest and your shoulder. He let the Knight take the lead, though his head was cocked slightly to the side as he gazed upon your features. And his hand… one of his hands he had placed upon the small of Kylo Ren's back.

Your heart raced even quicker as you struggled to keep a lid on the memory that was trying to surface.

Kylo Ren leaned in closer, his breath ghosting against your ear as he spoke. "I have seen everything you would like us to do to you… every naughty thought you've had concerning us has passed from you to me… I couldn't help myself. To have _you_ dream of our hands upon your body…" He hummed. "The things you pictured us doing to each other, even, the general and I. Oh, now, those were your _favorite_ , weren't they? I can tell you, they drove _us_ wild when I shared the images I'd pulled from your mind. For months now, you've been driving us mad."

The general finally closed the gap between you, angling his body so that he bracketed you from behind, chest pushed against your shoulders, his hips and―oh sweet _Maker_ ―hardness pressed against the small of your back. Your eyes closed instinctively as your breath came quicker than before, and you locked your knees so that you wouldn't sink to the ground at their feet.

"What we can't quite figure out, try as we might," the general murmured into your other ear, "is what happened to change the nature of your thoughts towards us."

Kylo placed his hands on your hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin below your uniform, and you gasped, eyes still closed. He finished the general's inquiry. "One week you were as professional as ever, the next… well, the next you were like this. We were _fascinated_." The Knight breathed out the last, his lips just barely ghosting against the skin below your ear.

You couldn't help the shiver that coursed violently through your body.

"Well, (l/n)?" General Hux queried, his hands running slowly up and down your arms until finally he tangled the fingers of both hands with yours.

You breathed deeply and then opened your eyes, deciding on the spur of the moment that you would reveal to them exactly what had changed all those months ago. There was nothing to lose and, well, it seemed as if they wanted you.

 _That_ thought sent a thrill racing through you, straight to your core which was growing wetter by the moment. Your clit throbbed but you refused to rub your thighs together.

Oh Force, you hoped they weren't playing with you; you hoped they weren't planning to humiliate you.

You didn't think they were, however―you and them had had a very mutually respectful and professional relationship these last years, and you had always admired them. Well, more recently you had done a lot _more_ than admire them professionally. You blushed.

"I…" You cleared your throat and steeled your nerves. You were a _captain_ , for kriff's sake―the _head_ of an entire division on this ship. There was no way you were letting yourself be consumed by nervousness. You were better than this. You knew you were.

Kylo pulled back and met your eyes, his golden brown ones filled with ferocity and desire as he waited for you to complete your train of thought and answer them, finally.

"I saw you two, together, in the medbay late at night while the First Knight was still recovering after…" You didn't have to say the words ' _Starkiller_ '… they would both know what you were referring to. "I couldn't see your face, Commander, but I _knew_ it was you. I… I couldn't stop thinking about it after that, and everything else just sort of followed all that naturally. I hid the memory though, thinking that if you saw _that_ , at least, that there would be ramifications. I didn't really think you would see it, but I thought it was better to be safe. No one knows about either of you being together… and I didn't want you to know that _I_ knew. I didn't want it to affect our working relationship, but I guess you saw all of those other thoughts that I couldn't quite keep down…" Your eyes darted downwards, afraid of their reaction.

They were both silent a moment, though Kylo took the opportunity to snake his hand around you and place it on the cheek of the general. They locked eyes together over your head, and suddenly…

You were being lifted up into Kylo's arms, back braced against one arm and the other beneath your knees. He stayed where he was, however, as the general moved around to his front, placed a palm on your cheek, leaned forward… and kissed Kylo Ren deeply, right above you.

The sight was _thrilling_ , sending sparks of desire throughout your body and making your insides clench. Your breaths were coming out as gasps and pants now, and the two men smirked down at you, lodged between them in Kylo's arms, as they pulled away from each other.

"We've wanted to invite you to join us… perhaps on an even more permanent basis than just this once, if you are amenable, (y/n)." Your breath caught at the use of your given name, and at the implication of what the general was saying.

Kylo chuckled, hoisting you a little higher against his chest, and leaning down to touch his forehead to yours. "We've admired you for a long while now, (y/n), even before your thoughts started to run away from you… You're strong, vibrant, smart, and beautiful, and someone we could see easily fitting in with us."

Your eyes fluttered closed, only to open again at the general's orders. "Open your eyes, (y/n). I need you to answer me truthfully and in your right mind. There's no going back once you do." You could only stare at him as he asked you his question.

"Would you like to join us?"

Your mind flashed over all the possible ramifications, all the possible benefits of saying yes or no… of what they were saying. Did they… did they want more than just this one night?

"Yes," Kylo murmured. "Yes, we do."

You clenched your eyes shut only to open them again moments later. "Yes. Please," you whispered, though you made sure you could clearly be heard.

"Good," Hux growled. "Kylo, if you will. I'm tired of waiting. I want to taste her."

Kylo Ren moved swiftly through the rooms until you were practically thrown into the middle of a large bed―one large enough to fit the three of you comfortably, you thought distractedly.

Your brain still hadn't quite caught up; you couldn't quite believe that this was _real_.

"Oh, it's real alright," Kylo rasped as he followed you onto the bed. He reached for your boots, unlacing them quickly and removing them and your socks with nimble fingers before moving further upwards and undoing the buttons of your trousers. He pulled them down your legs with minimal assistance from you, just as Hux knelt beside you and began to undo the clasps of your jacket.

Soon, you were bare to them except for the scrap of fabric between your legs, and you resisted the urge to cover yourself up. Instead, you embraced the amazing sensation of being admired, boldly meeting first Kylo's, then Hux's, gaze as they stared down at you, both still as clothed as when you had first entered the general's quarters.

"Now that's not fair," you asserted. "You've got all your clothes and I don't have―" Your words were muffled by the redhead's mouth crashing against yours, thin lips moving against your fuller ones and tongue demanding entrance. You let him in, moaning against the contact that you had wanted for a _long_ while now.

As he pulled back for air, you whispered, "Off, please, I want to see you." Your eyes met his desire-darkened green ones with a plea. "Both of you," you directed towards Kylo, who was still completely encased in his robes and was simply staring at your near-naked body with hooded lids.

Hux settled back onto his heels and pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion. Your eyes traced every plane of his whipcord-thin body, only to be distracted by the sight of flesh being unveiled in your peripherals. Your gaze moved to watch the Knight remove his belt, robes, undershirt, and boots, until he was standing at the end of the bed, staring down at you, in nothing but his form-fitting pants.

You stopped breathing for a moment as your eyes darted back and forth between both men. "Oh…" you finally let out on a sigh, clenching your thighs together to finally relieve yourself of some of the pressure that had been building inside of you.

Hux started to lean back down towards you, and Kylo had placed a knee onto the bed. "Stop," you ordered, your voice taking on the tone you normally reserved for your pilots. You lifted one of your legs and placed your foot on the hard planes of Kylo's stomach, and pressed a hand into the firmness of Hux's chest. "I want to see _all_ of you. I don't want to wait. We can take our time later." The last was said with a note of wistfulness, hoping that they had indeed meant what they'd said about doing this on a more permanent basis.

The men pulled back, looking at each other in a way that spoke of their close connection, and reached, nearly in sync, for the ties and buttons of their pants.

Soon, the only piece of cloth on any one of you was the scrap of cotton trapped between your legs.

It didn't stay there for long.

The men, having taken your words about 'taking our time later' to heart, it seemed, crawled onto the bed and grabbed your body so as to angle you until you were astride Hux, your panties having gotten lost somewhere in the shuffle and your sex now rubbing against the hard length of Hux's cock that was trapped between you both.

Your eyes widened even further and your body shuddered in shocked pleasure when Kylo drove a finger into your wet entrance, then another, spreading you and pulling wetness from your body as he removed them once more. You hadn't gasped outright at the entrance, though you did when he pressed his wet digits against your ass.

Hux pulled you down against his mouth again, one hand angling into your hair and mussing the bun, and the other pressed against one of your breasts, fingers playing with the hardened nub that was your nipple.

You moaned against his mouth as Kylo worked a finger into you, losing yourself in the kiss; in the play of Hux's tongue against yours, his hand on your breast, his fingers massaging your scalp…

You heard the click of a bottle being opened and, moments later, shivered as you felt cold lubricant being poured over you, soon warmed by the fingers that followed, plunging one finger smoothly within you, and a second following more slowly afterwards, stretching you slowly.

Pulling back from Hux for air, you couldn't help as you ground down against his cock once more, catching the ridge of him against your clit. The movement pushed Kylo's fingers even further inside of you and you moaned, your eyes fluttering shut.

"You've done this before, haven't you, (y/n)?" Kylo murmured. "You take my fingers so easily…"

"No, I haven't. I haven't had anal with another person, that is," you replied breathily as you looked over your shoulder at him with a saucy grin. "But I have played with toys, imagining…" You trailed off, suddenly embarrassed, a flush spreading across your chest and neck.

Kylo leaned forward, slowly scissoring inside of you with both fingers as he met your lips for the first time with a consuming kiss, holding your head in place with a hand in your hair. "Imagining what?" he asked as he pulled back, dark eyes sparking with desire.

He released your hair and your head fell forward as your arms nearly gave out from the sensations being pulled from your body. You gasped out, "Imagining you both… in me… at the same time."

And with that, Hux filled your body with a firm thrust upwards, his eyes boring into yours and a fierce, passionate expression contorting his features. He looked so sensual in that moment, more than you'd ever expected to see from him before… _this_.

He felt so _good_.

You felt… you felt _amazing_.

You could feel every ridge of him against your inner walls, could feel every twitch of his cock within you. You _reveled_ in it.

You tried to move, tried to thrust up with the muscles of your legs, but Hux would have none of it. He gave you a smug twist of his lips as he gripped your hips with both of his hands, grinding you down on top of him, your clit rubbing pleasurably against his pubic bone… but no more. "No way, darling. You're staying right where you are…"

"Hurry up…" you groaned, wiggling your ass against Kylo's fingers and _loving_ the stretch and burn of it all. You couldn't wait to be even more filled. In fact… "I don't want to wait. I love the burn the most. Please, please…" you begged. "I've wanted this for so long, picturing you both inside me, and we're so close…"

With a growl, Kylo nipped your shoulder blade and removed his fingers from you. Hux held you still as the other man positioned himself against your rear entrance, and then reached up to capture the groans and cries spilling from your lips as his dark-haired lover pushed slowly into you after slicking up; as he shared you; as he pushed slowly against Hux's cock through the thin layer of skin separating them.

Kylo grunted as he finally seated himself within you fully, having taken his time in getting there. He pushed his chest against your back, both hands skimming up and down your body until he pulled you even tighter against him, one hand on one of your breasts and the other pressed firmly but not too tightly against the base of your throat.

"Oh…" you groaned. You were full― _so_ full. None of your previous attempts at playing with yourself had yielded as good a sensation as this, even with your plugs and other toys. You were addicted already, and you knew it. And it was more than just the physical feelings… you felt cared for, adored… _wanted_.

And you wanted them both. You wanted them for longer than tonight, and had for a long time.

You shoved down the thought of what would happen if they were to cast you aside after all this was done and over with―you couldn't afford to think like that. You needed to just enjoy this, enjoy your time with them, and deal with afterwards when it arrived.

The men started to move, taking a few strokes to find a rhythm that worked. Finally they found something that met with both of their approval, Hux thrusting up as Kylo pulled back, and Kylo thrusting inwards as Hux pulled himself from your depths. You were caught between them, feeling like you were no longer in control of your movements―and it was true; you barely were.

The two of them were controlling your every movement, your every reaction, pulling the sensations they wanted from your body and soothing the unwanted ones away with a swipe of the tongue, a kiss of the lips, a brush of the hand, a twist of the fingers, or a stroke of their cocks deep inside of you.

And you gave yourself over to them, allowing them the use of your body in return for the pleasure they were pulling from deep within you… for the emotions that they were inciting within you.

Your insides were fluttering, twisting, spasming, and you could feel yourself getting closer and closer to orgasm. You gasped out that you were close, but they kept pounding into you, their pace having picked up. They continued to speed up, Kylo's face buried in your neck and his breaths coming as sharp and short gasps. Hux's face had taken on an expression you'd never seen before on him in your life, and you were thrilled at the fact that _you_ of all people were being honored with the chance to see him in such a light; to see him in the privacy of his rooms, being pleasured, finding pleasure in a woman… or a man.

You groaned as the memory of that time in the medbay, Hux deep inside of Kylo, their moans saturating the darkness, floated through your mind once more. It was enough to send you straight over the edge, throwing your head back and keening as your walls clenched around them―around both of them. Every nerve in your body felt as if it were on fire, your toes curling and your hands forming into fists where they rested in the sheets of the bed.

Kylo gripped your neck tighter, and the sudden lack of air prolonged your orgasm along with the feeling of his hand gripping your hair in his fist, pulling at the strands until you were nearly sitting up straight on top of Hux. He pounded into you harder but came suddenly with a guttural moan as Hux's hand reached behind your back and pinched the other man's flat nipple.

The sight of Kylo coming undone, eyes clenched shut, teeth gritting, and his hands still gripping your throat and hair… all of that had Hux following close behind, thrusting three, four, five more times inside of you in quick, sharp succession. The feel of him pulsing his release against your already-sensitive walls had you coming once more, less intense than before, though just as wonderful to experience, and just as wonderful for the two men to see from you.

 _They_ had done this to you, for you.

 _They_ had done it for the woman they wanted in their beds, in their lives, if their words were to be believed.

"Believe us," Kylo whispered against your ear as he pulled you off of Hux with both of his muscular arms wrapped around you.

When had they left your throat and hair?

As Kylo pulled from you gently, Hux took care of pulling the sheets from beneath all of you so that Kylo could place you down gently under them as Hux drew them over all three of you once again. Both men wrapped themselves around you, one on either side of you where you were lying on your back, still trying to catch your breath.

"Believe us," Kylo repeated again as Hux placed a soft kiss against the underside of your jaw, brushing your sweaty hair away from your face.

"Believe us about what?" Hux asked as he draped an arm across your body.

Kylo chuckled. "(Y/n) doesn't expect us to want her in our lives after this, and I'm trying to convince her to believe us that we do. That we _have_ for a long time now."

You could feel Hux smirk against your jaw, but your breath was caught in your throat from the words you had just heard, and were currently hearing. "I guess we'll just have to convince her again… _after_ she gets some rest," Hux said, drawing the blanket even further over your body and practically tucking you in and against both of their bodies.

"Hm, I suppose we will," Kylo yawned against your hair. You couldn't contain your happy smile at such a human gesture from the Knight.

"Join us for dinner tomorrow night, (y/n)," Hux whispered.

You wanted to tease him by asking if that was an order, but decided against reminding him that they were both technically your superiors. There would be time to sort that out later.

Because now you believed them. You believed them when they said they wanted to try to have you as part of their lives.

You just couldn't believe how lucky you were to have your dreams and desires come true.

"Yes," you whispered.

None of you said another word, instead falling asleep wrapped around each other, bodies and minds sated… for the moment.


End file.
